1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a battery cover structure, and more particularly, to a battery cover structure including an antenna unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, wireless communication technologies, such as wireless networking technologies (e.g., Wi-Fi), have become widely available. In order for a device to use these wireless networking technologies an antenna must be included in the device.
Consumers want to use these wireless networking technologies with portable electronic devices such as cameras. However, consumers also want the portable electronic devices to be easy to carry and small.